The Early
by loveisforthebirds
Summary: Before Van Helsing, there was other help. They have never been mentioned before. Aleah is young and beautiful and tryign to rid the land of Dracula. But what Secret does she carry that coudl backfire? CHAPTERS 1&2 up. Please read and review.


Aleah pushed open the doors of the castle; her brown leather boots clunky heavily as they hit the ground. Her tight brown trousers fit tightly around her small frame. A billowy white blouse was worn under a tight brown leather vest, the buttons of the blouse undone. Several gold chains hung from her neck. Her golden blonde hair hung long and loosely curly, past her shoulders. Her mouth stood painted on in a straight line across her round face. Her blue eyes pierced every angle of the castle, searching and unafraid. She wore makeup on her eyes, dark. "Vladislaus, come out." She ordered.

"You should not be here; master is in a terrible mood!" Igor walked towards her quickly. She tore out her sword from where it had rested on her side.

"I will kill you now Igor, now where is he?" Igor let out a slight whimper, pointing one of his disgusting stubby fingers at the great hall. She lowered her sword taking fast steps towards she doorway, she pushed them open fiercely. "Vladislaus, show yourself coward."

A dark figure dropped behind her, she raised one eyebrow hearing it hit the ground, ever so softly. "Aleah," He said rushing up behind her setting a hand on her waste and running another down over her shoulder. "How nice of you to come by."

She spun around quickly tearing his hands off of her. "First of all, you shall not tough me. Second of all, you are wreaking havoc all over Transylvania. Leave the town people alone."

"Aleah, you do understand that we, must eat."

"You must not eat the people."

"Then leave us to starve?" Dracula said walking over to the small bar pouring two drinks into crystal glasses. "Aleah, Aleah, Aleah…."

"Do not address me again. You will call me Ms. Stravos or you will not refer to me at all."

"Pardon me, Ms. Stravos…you understand what hunger is, do you not?"

"This will not be about me Dracula. If you do not leave the people alone, then I will personally see to the death of the people, or monsters nearest you. Do you understand me?" She said in a boring yet threatening tone.

"Yes, yes, yes, now come Ms. Stravos, have a drink."

"I will not be subject to drinking your poison. I have made my plea and now I shall leave you to your empty sorrowful castle." She sneered as she walked towards the doors. She turned around smugly, "nice place you have here." She walked out of the open doors and out of the front ones as well. Mounting the black Transylvanian horse that stood outside waiting for her. She pulled herself up, leaning down and kissing it on the neck as a sign of go. It ran fast back towards the town. Stopping at the Valerious castle, she brought the horse to a stop. She climbed down. "Stable." She ordered it. It moved slowly in the direction. She walked up to he doors pushing one open.

"Hello Miss, Anna and Velken are in the library."

"Thank you Elena." Aleah nodded as she walked in that direction. She walked into the library where Anna and Velken where standing up staring each other down.

"Anna! You cannot do everything!" Velken yelled.

"I am not a hopeless little girl anymore!"

'NO but you are MY sister!" He retorted.

"Hello?" Aleah said walking into the room.

"Aleah! What did he say?"

"I issued the warning, but little response, the people are not any safer. I think you should issue a shut in for the next day or two. It's almost feeding time." Aleah said firmly.

"I agree, that sounds like a good plan until we figure out a better one." Velken said in a hushed tone.

"I agree as well. Though it is curious how you know so much about vampires Aleah." Anna said in her own smug tone.

"I have lived in these parts all my life Anna. My father hunted these creatures, I know what he taught me, it suffices."

"Well then I applaud your efforts. Goodnight Velken, Goodnight Aleah." She said excusing herself from the room.

Velken watched her walk out and shifted his attention back to Aleah who stood in the doorway. Their eyes locked and they lunged for one another. Eilise jumped up onto him wrapping her legs around his waist as they proceeded to kiss deeply. He swaggered over towards the wall setting her up against it, she pulled unbuttoned his shirt quickly tearing it off him. He unbuttoned her vest kissing her neck gently. He then walked out of the room, slowly up the stairs and into his chambers, closing the door behind them.


End file.
